


Dragon Age: Of Thedas to Earth.

by Storycaster



Series: Chronicles of The New Lands. [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Mythology References, Original Character Death(s), Post-Apocalypse, Rebuilding, Worldbuilding
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycaster/pseuds/Storycaster
Summary: Después de que una catástrofe eliminará ha gran parte de la población del planeta; Una serie de "grietas" lanzan a una serie de personas que aseguran ser de otro mundo llamado Thedas.Tratándose de adaptar en este nuevo mundo deberán enfrentar viejos y nuevos peligros.Tres años después una serie de eventos hará temblar la tensa paz





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> No poseo Dragon Age ni sus personajes si alguien tiene una idea o sugerencia por favor enviar una reseña.

Mirando hacía el horizonte solo podía ver el color blanco. El blanco lo cubría todo, el blanco dominaba todo, el blanco lo negaba todo.

Era el reino del blanco.

Más gruesa que la nieve, más profunda que la pintura.

Todo era propiedad del blanco.

El podía ver a los edificios, antes altos y poderosos ahora solo un triste recordatorio de lo que nunca volvería a ser.

En medio de ese blanco se podía ver un figura solitaria caminando lentamente mientras su huellas quedaban atrapadas en la manta blanda a sus pies.

La figura solitaria estaba cubierta por una manta gris de pies a cabeza, además de usar lentes de esquiador impidiendo que alguien más viese su rostro o algún rastro de él.

Al llegar a aun muro similar a los demás el movió unas tablas demadera revelando un hueco que servía de entrada a él edificio.

Dentro, había un pasillo algo estrecho el cual mostraba al final una puerta que servía como entrada real al inmueble.

-"¿Conque solo esto queda eh?"-. Se preguntó a sí mismo.

El interior estaba repleto de múltiples objetos de valor... O lo fueron alguna vez. Ahora solo ganaban polvo en los lugares donde fueron dejados por sus dueños anteriores.

Este sitio era lo que llamaban un supermercado o centro comercial. Lo que antes fue ordenado y limpio ahora era gris y decadente.

-"Supongo que este es un buen sitio"-.

Sentando en el piso mientras sacaba de su túnica un libro de apariencia desgastada. El hombre comenzó a escribir.

Escribió acerca de todo; La plaga imparable que mató a incontables personas, el invierno que duró años y la sal que caía como lluvia.

No sabía si alguien lo leería o si solo era el capricho de un viejo moribundo, pero el escribió todo.

Justo cuando terminó de escribir noto algo: el sonido de la sal cayendo contra el techo del edificio ya no podía oirse.

Su curiosidad lo hizo levantarse con un renovado vigor, se dirigió a mirar por los pocas ventanas que aún podia mostrás el exterior.

Antes que pudiese llegar a la ventana una luz verde iluminó todo. Como si la Aurora boreal decidiera bajar a bailar a la tierra.

Al mirar por la ventana noto cómo el cielo parecía abrirse en ligeros cortés, algunos del tamaño de un carro y otros de tamaños colosales.

-"Entonces es hora ¿Eh?"-. Dijo el anciano de ojos casi sin brillo.

-"Bien"-. Dijo él mirando a la grieta en el cielo más cercana: -"Por fin voy a casa"-.

Y así sin más, el humano más viejo nacido en esta tierra. Cerró los ojos por última vez.

* * *

Hace tiempo; está tierra estaba vacia. Vacía de personas, de hijos que pastorear y guiar al canto de la luz. Era una tierra con todo lo que podíamos desear y pocos que la habitará.

Fue ahí cuando el Hacedor decidio enviarnos para repoblar este mundo y unir a los humanos nacidos en esta tierra bajo su manta.

Pero eso no sería posible; Estos humanos no aceptan al Hacedor o otras deidades, tampoco doblan su rodilla ante reyes. Estos humanos dan la espalda a todo lo que sea de Thedas. Viven en las sombras, observando y evitando el contacto con otros.

Los elfos los llaman "Niños de tierras nuevas".

Los enanos los llaman "amos de la piedra desconocida".

El Qun simplemente los llama Tal-Vashtos.

Nosotros los llamamos "Primis" por estar aquí primero.

Pero ellos se hacen llamar "Los Originales" y reclamarán lo que es suyo.

Este no es un pasaje del Canto que define el inicio de una guerra. Este es un pasaje que define el fin de una era.

Ya que la gente ama decir que nuestro viaje comenzó por la danza de dragones en el cielo que le aviso a él Hacedor que estábamos listo, Eh decidido llenar a este era:

**La Era del Dragón.**

Y tal vez, solo tal vez podamos ser libres de nuestros errores.

_Ultimas palabras de la Divina Faustine II._

* * *

Dentro de una ciudad-estado que antes tenía un nombre y habitantes diferentes se podía ver a varias personas caminar por las concurridas calles que en ese momento no eran ni una sombra de su antigua gloria. Estas personas a diferencia de sus habitantes originales no eran solamente humanos: Elfos, enanos y por supuesto gigantes con cornamenta que se sobresalían como un pulgar adolorido.

Aunque las calles estaba "llenas" el número actual nunca les permitirá llenarlas a capacidad completa. Esta ciudad era una antigua metrópolis diseñada para ser llenada por millones de turistas que buscaban entretenerse por lo que aunque esta ciudad estaba ocupada aún se consideraría vacía hasta el punto de poseer sectores inexplorados.

Aún asi está ciudad se podría considerar agitada en comparacion con otros: Podrías encontrar mercaderes, guardias, templarios junto a un antiguo templo pagano con una iniciada predicando sobre el amor del Hacedor.

A otro lado se podía ver una parte del muro circular construido con materiales reciclados de los edificios que ellos consíderaban "poco importantes" por lo que había una franja de ruinas a unos pocos metros de esto por lo cual se podría decir que la nueva ciudad estado se encontraba en medio de una antigua metrópolis que los hacia palidecer en cada aspecto posible. Claro que esto no detenía a los transeúntes cuando necesitaban entrar o salir de los limites de la ciudad.

Entre ellos se podía ver a una figura encapuchada que evitaba el toque de los demás transeúntes mientras parecía caminar con aplomo y decisión, repeliendo a los elementos criminales que temían morder más de lo que podrían masticar.

Esta persona paso por las puertas de la ciudad las cuales eran pesadas construcciones de madera custodiada por dos guardias medio dormidos que ni siquiera se molestaban en revisar a todos los que entraban y salían.

Al entrar a la ciudad, o mejor dicho ciudadela, notó como un grupo de templarios custodiaban a un grupo más pequeño de magos. Era increíble que aún trataran de expandir su poder aún en un mundo donde el velo es más débil.

Aún que era la primera vez que estaba en este lugar sabía dónde ir. Entrando en un camino lateral llegó hasta su objetivo. Una tienda de conveniencia.

Mirando a lados noto como los elfos que caminaban por esos lares se le quedaban viendo. A diferencia de antes estos elfos vestían decentemente ya que usaban la ropa dejada por los "Primis" por lo que dejaron de usar remiendos desde que llegaron a este mundo.

Cuando llegó a su destino soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que estaba parada frente a una tienda de conveniencia. De muros de color verde cuya pintura se descascarada por la falta de alguien que le diera una mano nueva de pintura con un letrero escrito con pintura blanca sobre una tabla de manera con una única palabra: tienda.

En ese momento la figura entro notando que el interior estaba casi vacío y que claramente no había estado llena de productos desde hace tiempo dejando solo una explicación obvia; la tienda era una fachada para actividades ilegales.

En ese momento un hombre salió de la puerta que conecta la parte trasera con la "tienda" causando que la figura misteriosa sacase una carta de su forro oculto y se acercara lentamente al señor.

Era de la tercera edad con ropas de seda roja que gritaban comerciante. Su expresión era como la de alguien que inspecciona un insecto o maleza antes de cambiar a una de sorpresa al ver la carta. El uso la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en toda su vida.

-"Ah veo que has llegado"-. Habló con una voz aceitosa: -"Nuestro...  _conocido_ mutuo me informo que vendrías hoy. ¿Puedo verla?"-.

Extendiendo la mano, le entrego la carta cuyo contenido desconocía. Una vez en sus manos, el comerciante se dispuso a abrirla y luego leerla.

Después de leerla por un momento, el anciano volvió a la parte trasera solo para resurgir momentos despues con un paquete en la mano: era un paquete pequeño no más grande que unos 30 centímetros envuelto en una manta gris de seda.

-"Aquí tiene"- dijo el anciano entregándole el paquete: -"Y con esto nuestra transacción queda completa"-.

En ese momento una sonrisa triste se dibujo en la cara de la figura misteriosa antes de desaparecer. Ella había recibido ordenes claras.

Cuando el anciano se dio la vuelta en busca de volver a la parte trasera. La figura sacó un artilugio extraño; era de metal y tenía forma de una "L", además de tener un "punta" más alargada que parecía fuera de sí.

Un sonido similar a un silbido ahogado y el anciano se desplomó con un agujero sangrante en el lugar que se encuentra el corazón.

Después de eso la figura reviso el cuerpo tomando la carta antes dada par si misma y salió del local asegurándose que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasó.

No sabía las repercusiones que estos eventos tendrían en el nuevo mundo.


	2. El Estrecho parte 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de un "Primis" que trata de vivir una vida tranquila se encuentra con alguien que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poseo Dragon Age ni sus personajes solo está historia y sus OC.

_Aún recuerdo como todo comenzó:_

_Yo era un joven recién salido de casa con solos 22 años, aún así, sabía que el mundo estaba cambiando y no para bien._

_Comenzó con las noticias acerca de cómo la gente moría por una nueva enfermedad: Se supone que no había tenido una cura, una vez que las tenías están tan bien como muerto, solo te salvas si tienes inmunidad natural. El mundo como lo conocíamos acabo, muchos de nuestro vienes dejaron de producirse así como varios servicios_

_Unos meses después hubo una nevada que duró aproximadamente dos años. Pero lo más raro: fue la sal, la sal que caía del cielo. Llegó 6 meses después y duro 3 meses más._

_Muchos dijeron que era el cambio climático, otros que era una señal divina de que todo llegaría a su fin._

_Se equivocaron...._

_Luego de eso comenzó lo más raro: Aberturas verdes en todas partes: el cielo, las calles, en el mar y casi todo sitio inimaginable._

_De ellos salieron personas, a veces cientos, a veces solo una. Pero todos tenían algo en común: Todos aseguraban venir de Thedas..._

_Y que no estaban felices de estar aqui._

* * *

Jonas I

Luz del sol bañaba todo en la existencia, las únicas sombras que existían eran las que se proyectan contra los objetos inanimados: casas, árboles, una torre de agua, un granero y una vieja camioneta roja que no ha visto acción en bastante tiempo.

3 años, habían pasado 3 sangrientos años desde que ellos llegaron.

Una mañana los destellos verdes habían manchado los cielos y calles, después los rumores acerca de personas llegando desde otro mundo; Al principio todo sonaba estúpido: magos, elfos, enanos, tipos con cuernos.

Muchos eran escépticos...

Hasta que llegaron.

Su pueblo nunca fue algo importante; solo otro pueblo producto de productos agrícolas sin más par dar, por lo que pensar que este lugar se convertiría en el punto de contacto entre dos civilizaciones tan diferentes como el día y la noche era ridículo.

Pero, así fue. Y ahora debían vivir con ello.

Dentro de una de estas casas, originalmente diseñada para una familia grande, una persona se levantaba desde el sofá de la sala de estar. Esta figura era masculina, de tamaño medio y cuerpo torneado y atlético debido al trabajo manual día a día.

Caminó hasta un espejo que colgaba en el muro frente a él. Al mirarlo se dio cuenta que su piel tostada y pelo negro no habían desaparecido o cambiado desde ayer que se durmió.

-"Otro día, otro dolor de cabeza"-. Se dijo a sí mismo mientras sus ojos café oscuros notando su cansancio causado por la repetición constante de un tarea.

Caminó hasta las escaleras y entro a la segunda puerta de la derecha donde existía el baño.

Dentro había una tina, un escusado y un lavamanos, los cuales estaban conectados por una serie de tubos de plástico blanco hacia una bomba de succión con palanca de mano.

Rápidamente el comenzó a bombear dicha palanca hasta que un sonido grave le dijo que estaba lleno. Se desnudó y comenzó a bañarse. Una vez que terminó; se vistió con una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta azul, un par de jeans negros y unas botas.

Fue a la cocina y se sirvió los últimos dos huevos, los cuales hizo fritos, además de una taza de café cuyos granos el mismo cultivó.

Luego de eso, tomo todo lo que necesitaba; Sus llaves, su radio comunicador y claro: su arma. Un rifle de caza con mira telescópica y media docena de balas.

-"Tal vez deba ir al armero en la tarde"-. Se dijo hacia mismo caminando a través de la puerta la cual cerró detrás de él.

Su casa a diferencia de las demás se encontraba algo apartada de la zona central del pueblo por lo que debía caminar hacia abajo desde una vereda la cual poseía terrenos cultivados.

Mientras caminaba se preguntaba que clase de problemas tendría que lidiar hoy, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que era lo que pasaba cada vez que debía ir al pueblo.

Al llegar vio al pueblo que se había convertido en un refugio para los sobrevivientes:

Era grande, lo suficientemente como para albergar un gran número de personas y animales. Las casas estaban construidas para albergar familias completas las cuales ahora debían ser compartidas por 2 o 3 que eran demasiado pequeñas y no podían desaprovechar el espacio. Poseía una clínica la cual se había vuelto un mini hospital, así como su propia fuerza policial y un supermercado, el cuello de hecho era abastecido por los exploradores.

No era por si solo impresionante pero teniendo en cuenta que era uno de los 7 pueblos "Primis" que colinda a una comarca "Fereldana" por lo que tenía cierta relevancia... O algo así.

El nombre actual del pueblo era El Estrechó. Fue el nombre con que se popularizó entre los otros seis, debido a que necesitas pasar un puente para entrar.

De todas formas Jonas se dirigió hasta la entrada del pueblo para poder salir a cazar al bosque.

La entrada del pueblo ya no era simplemente una carretera en un puente sobre un estrechó. Ahora era una especie de muro construido con láminas de metal soldado, alambre de púas y barriles llenos de agua.

Cariñosamente los lugareños le llamaban "El Muro del Norte" ya que dejaba afuera a los peligro traídos por los "Últimis" así como otros.

Al acercarse lo suficientemente pudo notar a una persona conocida saludándolo desde arriba de una de las muchas torres de observación.

-"¡Hey Jonas!"- dijo la figura mientras agitaba las manos y alzaba la voz: -"Es bueno verte"-.

-"A ti también Bo"-. Respondió Jonas acercándose cada vez más mientras colgaba su rifle en la espalda: -"Hoy solo iré a cazar"-.

El hombre ahora identificado como Bo era un hombre grande con panza cervecera una bigote y una barba. Vestía una camisa manga larga roja a cuadros y un overol azúl.

Al oír los planes de Jonas su sonrisa se volvió una expresión sería.

-"Ten cuidado"- dijo el: -"Han visto a un grupo de "Últimos" cerca aparentemente cazando"-.

-"¿Perros o máscaras?"-.

-"Perros pero habían unas cuantas máscara con ellos"-.

Esto causó que Jonas relajara los hombros; los perros respetaban los límites. Las máscaras por otro lado...

Bueno digamos que su primera impresión no fue muy buena.

-"Abran las puertas"- dijo Bo causando que varios hombres se rieran. Después de unos momentos uno de ellos abrió una puerta común y corriente donde Soo podía pasar un hombre a la vez.

-"Vuelvo antes del atardecer"-. Dijo el mientras salía por la puerta. Comenzó su caminata por el puente el cual lo llevaría hasta una cerca que tendría que saltar para luego entra al bosque.

Después de eso de su ser paciente y cuidadoso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dentro del bosque Jonas se encontraba feliz; el bosque parecía haber prosperado después de caída en números de la raza humana.

Muchos animales que antes se contaban con los dedos ahora corrían salvajes y en manadas además de nuevas especies traídas de Thedas como el Fennec y el Druffalo. Este último era el objetivo de Jonas sabiendo lo bien que se puede vender en el Mercado Mixto de Iron Point un de los 7 pueblos.

Usando su visión escaneó los alrededores con el rifle sostenido de manera que se alineará con su campo de visión pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para preocuparse del rebote. A los Druffalos les gustaba pastar cerca...

El ruido del metal golpeando contra el metal llamo su atención. Venía de la misma dirección de donde estaba apuntado por lo que decidió ver si se trataba de una amenaza.

Al llegar al originen del ruido se sorprendió y maldijo su suerte:

Era un "noble de los perros" peleando contra un par de personas que solo podían definirse como vikingos los cuales parecían tener como objetivo al espadachín solitario de alta cuna.

Jonas tomo su rifle y disparo al asaltante más alegado de su víctima. Tanto el ruido como ver a su compañero caer causaron que el el otro asaltante soltara un grito de guerra antes de tratar de correr hacia Jonas antes de ser cortado por su antigua víctima olvidada por la ira ciega.

En ese momento el noble sin encajonar su espada miro a Jonas y le agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza.

-"Le agradezco Ser ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador?"-.

-"Edward Jonas, soy un cazador del pueblo Estrecho. Y no soy un "Sir" ni nada por el estilo"-.

-"Bien Edward Jonas del Estrecho, me alegra saber que no hay mala sangre entre nuestros pueblos"-. Dijo el noble doblando su torso hacia el de manera respetuosa.

 _-"No tientes tu suerte"-._ pensó Jonas tratando de no recordar eso.

Sin más amenaza, Jonas contempló al chico, por qué era obvio que era menor, frente a él: cabello negro y rizado en capas, ojos azules, y piel clara sin imperfecciones. Sip, todo un príncipe azul.

En ese momento llegaron varios otros caballeros en sus monturas, seguidos de un par de personas que hicieron que la sangre de Jonas hirviera. Sangrientos Orlesianos y sus malditas máscara.

El desagrado fue mutuo. Antes de que alguien cometiera algún movimiento tonto, una mujer se bajo de su caballo y corrió hasta el joven que aparentemente había perdido el suyo.

-"Mi lord"-. Dijo ella permitiendo que Jonas mirara su apariencia; era hermosa, no en el sentido clásico sino como una mujer capaz de pelear: era rubia pero tenía un corte demasiado moderno. La parte posterior y los costados eran muy cortos mientras la coronilla estaba en capaz dejando un mechón que no tapaba ningún ojo. Posiblemente por requisito de su trabajo.

El resto de ella estaba en una armadura de la que no podía opinar por qué no sabía nada de ese tema.

-"Vetta, veo que me encontraron"- dijo el en forma bastante familiar y sin empujar rango de nobleza.

-"Lo lamento, el vigía que cuida está parte fue gravemente herido y se tardó en dar la alarma acerca de los Avvar"-. Dijo ella mientras lo revisaba para ver si había una herida.

-"No te preocupes"- respondió el chico noble: -"El señor Jonas del Estrechó me ha salvado"-.

En ese momento ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-"¿En serio? Gracias supongo. ¿Cuál sería su recompensa?"-.

-"Ninguna. Si me permiten"-. Dijo Jonas dándose la vuelta antes de que alguien dijese algo.

-"Por lo menos déjame darte mi nombre por si algún día lo necesita"-. Grito el chico noble antes de Jonas se alejara.

-"¿Y ese sería?"- pregunto Jonas tratando de salir rápido de ahí.

-"Richard Aedan Cousland"- dijo el con aplomo.

-"Bien, lo recordaré"- respondió Jonas antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Después de una hora de caminata llegó al muro y se lamentó de no cazar nada. Bueno al menos se controló para no matar a esos Orlesianos...

Tal vez mañana sea mejor.

* * *

Kallian Tabris. I

Dentro de una carreta de heno se encuentra la forma oculta de una chica elfa, la cual vestía de overall azul sobre una camisa blanca la cual mostraba signos de necesitar una lavada.

La razón era simple: necesita llegar a "Nueva Denerim" lo más rápido posible, lo cual era sólo posible evitando las naves shemmlen que recorren el río desde Highever hasta su destino y atravesando el infame Estrecho. El pueblo donde se supone se hizo oficialmente el primer contacto entre "Primis" y "Ultimis" en esta región.

Y luego los Orleseanos trataron de invadir, sólo para ser derrotados por los lugareños en la escaramuza más cortas de la historia.

Según su contacto, otro elfo de ciudad, sería transportada hasta el infame pueblo donde encontraría un guía que la llevaría directo a Denerim. Sólo tenía que esperar y ser paciente.

 En ese momento el heno en el que se ocultaba su retirado violentamente. Antes de poder hacer algo, un objeto metálico con forma de tubo fue puesto frente su rostro. Aunque no sabía lo que era el objeto el mensaje estaba claro: Has algo gracioso y te mueres.

Su captor ya que era la única forma de llamarlo usaba el sombrero más extraño que jamás halla visto; era de cuero curtido de color café y tenía una cinta negra alrededor.

-"¿Quien eres? "- dijo él mientras hacia que su vara de metal crujíera de manera amenazante.

-" Kallian Tabris ¿Eres mi contacto para entrar en Denerim?”- Pregunto ella algo nerviosa...

Bueno si, completamente aterrada.

Un incómodo silencio se posó entre ambos antes de que, según ella, respondiera después de pensarlo bien.

-"Si pero te advierto: Si eres una molestia, te dejo atrás. Y antes de que preguntes, el nombre es Jonas"-.

Dicho esto, comenzó unos de los más importantes viajes en la historia de ambos mundos.

* * *

La batalla del Estrecho: Fue la primera y más rápida batalla desde "El Rapto" registrada hasta ahora por lo Nuevos Reinos Thedanos. Los bandos consistían en: Fuerzas Leales del Imperio Orlesiano, contra un grupo de defensa Primis.

Aunque los Orleseanos tenían la ventaja (numeros, entrenamiento y movilidad) los primis sorprendieron con tácticas y armamento desconocido, masacrando a el Ejército rival en menos de una hora.

La razón de esto, según muchos, fue el temperamento de un noble de baja categoría el cual trató de imponer su autoridad sobre una aldea fortificada y cuando estos se negaron ordenó el ataque. Uno de los sobrevivientes, el capitán Rainher asegura que la verdad es que el noble trato de atacar primero y preguntar después.

Archivo de Los Nuevos Reinos de Thedas.

Para más información lea: "Memorias de un campo sangriento".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo pueden ver, los originales no han perdido el tiempo y se han adaptado a lo visitantes de Thedas además de presentar a uno de los protagonistas. Si tienen ideas sientan libres de escribir


	3. El Estrecho parte 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un visitante inesperado llega a las propiedad de los Cousland en este nuevo mundo trayendo noticias que lo obligarán ha tomar decisiones drásticas mientras gente juega en las sombras tratando de conseguir una ventaja en estas nuevas tierras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poseo Dragon Age ni sus personajes solo está historia y sus OC.

_Recuerdo que cuando ya tenía 17 me encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento de Highever con mi espada junto a varios hombres de mi padre cuando una luz verde envolvió toda el área solo recuerdo los gritos y la sensación de mareo antes de volver a sentir mis piernas._

_El coro de gritos llamó mi atención haciendo que me llevará una sorpresa; Todo Castle Cousland parecía haber sido sacudido y puesto en su lugar. Muchos sirvientes y hombres de armas estaban heridos por algún objeto que le cayó encima._

_Nuestra sorpresa no se detuvo al descubrir que ya no estábamos en Thedas._

* * *

Richard Aedan Cousland. I

Después de el incidente con el "Primis" y los bandidos. El segundo hijo de los Cousland se encontraba actualmente desmontando de su corcel en el patio de entrenamiento de Cousland's Castle seguido de cerca de aquellos que consideraba sus personas de confianza junto a los dos enviados Orlesianos que lo acompañan hoy.

-"Bárbaro, simplemente bárbaro"-. Se quejo uno de los nobles Orlesianos, el cual tenía una marcará con forma de rostro sonriente y hastas de venado: -"Ese salvaje debería mostrar respeto a sus mejores"-.

-"En efecto, esa falta de tacto"-. Respondió el otro con la máscara rojo con verde.

Aparentemente los Orleseanos aún no aprenden Qué los Primos no se inclinan ante nadie.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"- pregunto un voz en particular conocida por Aedan.

 Su hermano Fergus, el heredero de Highever lo miraba con preocupación.

-"No es nada hermano"-. Respondió Aedan tratando de calmarlo: -"Unos bandidos trataron de asáltarnos pero fueron repelidos"-.

-"¿Eso es cierto Vetta?”-. Pregunto el heredero a la que es técnicamente la guardaespaldas de su hermano.

-“Mi señor yo...”-.

-"No es culpa de Vetta”-. Interrumpió Aedan: -“ Me adelanté creyendo ver un ciervo”-. Explicó el más joven de los Cousland mirando seriamente a su hermano.

-"Bien, se le informaré a padre. Mientras hay alguien que te espera en tu despacho"-. Dicho esto Fergus guió a sus invitados y resto de su escolta a sus habitaciones.

Curioso por quien podría ser dicho personaje, camino hasta su lugar de trabajo y al llegar abrió la puerta. La sorpresa de encontrar a el héroe de River Dane casi lo hace tropezar con sus propios pies.

-"Señor Mac Tir, un honor tenerlo en nuestra casa"-.

-"A gustó y guardaré las formalidades. De los dos eres el único con título nobiliario”-. Respondió el mientras observaba un mapa a medio completar del territorio que se encontraban.

Bueno, ciertamente no estaba ese nivel de humildad de el cuñado de el rey. Mirando de cerca era obvio que el era un guerrero siempre en guardia y con una mano cerca del pomo de su espada. Era obvio que la vida noble no lo había ablándado.

-"¿Si no te molesta la pregunta? ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí buscandome en mi oficina?”-.

-"Técnicamente; vine buscando tu ayuda"-. Dijo sin problemas mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de un estante de lo libros: -"Me dirijo al estrecho y ya que el resto de tu familia irá a... ¿Hmmmp? ¿Como se llama este pueblo el que queda en unas ruinas?”-.

-"Ruinas"-. Respondió Aedan.

-"Si ¿Pero cual es el nombre?”-. Pregunto Lohgain nuevamente sin saber a qué se refería.

-"Ese es el nombre señor: Ruinas. Los Primis consideraban esa ciudad demasiado importante y tratan de devolverla a su antigua gloria, por lo que no permitirán que se nombre de otra forma"-.

-"Veo...”-. Dijo el mientras su rostro reflejaba su mente pensativa: -"De todas formas; Serás el Teryn provisional a si que necesito un salvo conducto"-.

-"¿Para ir a donde?”-.

-"A través del estrecho"- dijo Lohgain ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte del joven Cousland.

-"Mi Lord, si sabe que-”-.

La autoridad Thedana no es reconocida por los Primis, si lo se, lo oigo en las cámaras del Rey y la Capilla"-. Dijo el guerrero envejecido: -"Sin embargo, también se que la casa Cousland tienen algo de influencia entre algunas personas del Estrecho"-.

-"Más bien es un tratado de no agresión pero se de alguien que puede ayudarlo"-.

-"Bien"- respondió el el veterano.

-"¿Puedo preguntarle por qué necesita ir tan rápido a Denerim?"-.

-"Vuelvo de una misión, nada importante, solo entregar un mensaje a Arl Howe de parte de Lord Eamond"-.

Esa explicación lo tranquilizó bastante. Si algo pasaba, el nombre Cousland se vería envuelto.

Un breve silencio se posó entre ambos antes de que comenzara a sentirse estúpido por no poder comenzar una conversación de la misma manera que su hermano haría.

-"Veo que tienes una colección de libros interesantes"-. Dijo Loghain mientras miraba el estante detrás de Aedan.

-"Si, son todas las traducciones hechas hasta el momento de los escritos Primis"-. Respondió el tratando de no sonar altanero. Los escritos Primis eran algo difíciles de conseguir: Años de descuido y la falta de una lengua escrita común habían obstaculizado sus traducciones hasta el punto de que necesitaron usarse acuerdos con ciertos Primis para poder educar a parte de sus catedráticos.

-"Veo"- dijo el veterano antes de mirarlo con seriedad: -"Si no te importa ¿Puedo hacerte unos serie de preguntas?"-.

Aedan se tensó un poco, pero decidió que lo mejor sería decir sí. Una vez asintió Loghain procedió con sus preguntas.

La primera fue a que se le llama un Primis: La respuesta es ha todos aquellos humanos que han vivido o son descendientes naturales de este planeta conocido como Tierra, antes poseían una sociedad más avanzada que lo que cualquier thedano podría soñar y que gran parte de ellos los ven como primitivos.

La segunda fue a que se le llama Últimis: A toda persona (humano,elfo, enano, qunari) que halla nacido en Thedas y halla sido abducido a este mundo o cuyos padres lo hallan hecho.

La tercera pregunta fue cuales seguían siendo las autoridades thedanas: Fue obviamente la Capilla y los nobles; Cada nación que tuvo la suerte de que su dirigente fuese abducido seguían obedeciendo las misma reglas con excepción de algunos como Nevarra cuyo rey murió por el shock y ahora estaba regida públicamente por una familia noble antes pequeña y en secreto por Los Mortasalis.

Toda nación humana tenía un asiento permanente en "El Concejo de Thedas" el cual es como un _Landsmeet_  entre todas las naciones. La Capilla ocupa su propio puesto y Teviner no había estado presente hasta ahora. Se celebra cada una vez al mes en un edificio en medio de una zona neutral de todas la "nuevas" naciones. Los Primis habían llegado una única vez después de el incidente de los estrechos y dejando claro que no doblarán la rodilla ante nadie.

 La última pregunta fue quien gobierna los Primis: Ese fue un problema ya que las ciudades estados tenían "Gobernadores" los cuales eran elegidos por el pueblo y estos respondían a la entidad conocida como el "Gobierno" bajo una serie de leyes las cuales era inviolables o inamovibles. Pero ninguno sabía la identidad de la persona llamada "El presidente" por lo cual no podía hacerse acuerdos de ningún tipo.

-"Veo que estás bien informado"- dijo Lohgain mientras se levantaba: -"Está hospedado en una posada cerca de este lugar de aquí"-.

Se dirigió a la puerta antes de darse la vuelta y mirar la habitación y decir: -"Tienes suerte que el castillo de tu familia sea uno de los edificios abducido. Aún no me acostumbro a él nuevo palacio de Cailan"-.

Una vez que salió de la habitación, Aedan se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio soltando un suspiro. El debía informarle de esto a su padre.

Caminando a través del castillo, saludo a varias personas que trabajaba en el lugar: humanos, elfos uno que otro enano probando suerte. Aedan se enorgullecía de que Highever reuniera a todos en una especie de armonía...

Eso sonó muy curso.

En fin la ventaja de los Cousland era que el pueblo realmente se sentía a salvo con ellos cuando estaban en Thedas por lo cual no dudaron en volver cuando fueron arrojados a este mundo.

Si tan solo pudiese sellar alianzas con los Primis.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, tocó las puertas de la oficina de su padre antes de oirlo decir que pase.

Una vez dentro vio a su padre charlado con Fergus y los dos nobles Orlesianos los cuales parecía seguir tratando de convencer a su padre de su imposible empresa:

-"Te lo digo Cousland"- dijo el de la máscara verde y rojo: -"Si pedimos refuerzos de mi nación, podríamos cercar las líneas de transporte del estrecho y obligarlos a rendirse, ¡Serás dueño de la vía directa entre las tierras de cultivo y Denerim!"-.

Aparte de que ese plan tenía tantas fallas que incluso alguien como el podía verlo, el acento de ese tipo era aún más marcado que el de sus compatriotas, lo suficientemente para ser molesto. Demasiado.

-"Piénsalo, Ferelden te lo agradecería"-. Presionó el de hasta de ciervo.

-"Señores, se los eh dicho mil veces: No tenemos autoridad para ello y aunque lo tuviéramos las  _Bangstick_ que poseen aún son algo con lo que no podemos lidiar. Si esto lo que tienen que decir pueden retirarse"-.

Sin ningún ruido ellos se retiraron del despacho y posiblemente más tarde del castillo.

En ese momento Aedan se le acercó y le dijo lo que pasó con su invitado. Su padre pareció en shock y rápidamente le hizo repetí palabra por palabra la conversación que tuvo.

Después de eso le dijo que era bueno que le haya dicho pero que prefería que se lo consultara primero además de que cuando volviera le contara quién era ese amigo que le ayudaba y como lo conoció.

-"Ahora trata de que tu madre no se entere. Ya está suficientemente nerviosa de que Fergus, Orianna y Oren vayan conmigo a  ** _RUINAS_** para está reunión con los comerciantes enanos que planean hacer tratos comerciales con los Primis"-.

-"¿Crees que veas uno de ellos ahí?"-.

-"Cachorro, no creas todo lo que dicen, en esencia ellos son solo humanos"-. Dijo el más viejo Cousland en respuesta a la curiosidad de su hijo.

No era de extrañar que hubiese rumores acerca de ellos, algunos más inverosímiles que otros: que eran inmune a la magia, que de embarazar a las elfas los bebés pueden nacer elfos (había rumores de que algunos enanos estaban ofreciendo contratos de matrimonio a los primis) y claro el mas ridículo el que decía que podían matar a los demonios con su toque.

-"Cierto ¿Hay algo en los que pueda ayudarte?"-.

-"Solo que cuides a tu madre mientras no estamos. Sé que nos extrañará pero Oren debe aprender de este mundo si estaremos atascados aquí"-. Después de decir esto el le dio un abrazo a su hijo el cual tuvo que cortar para evitar que lo viese llorar en su hombro.

-"Si, si... Estaré en la oficina si me necesitas"-. Dijo el joven Cousland antes de salir de la habitación y entrar a su oficina.

Con eso Aidan decidió que debía cuidar de los informes de la elferia.

* * *

Fuera de las paredes de Highever una carrera conducida por un mujer joven pelirroja se acercaba a las puertas de la ciudad:

-"Alto, declare su negocio”-. Grito uno de los ha apostados en la entrada.

-"Saludos hermanos"-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa: -"Sólo una iniciada buscando la capilla de esta ciudad"-.

Al oír esto los guardias le dejaron pasar después de que uno de ellos revelará que la carreta estaba vacía.

Era aquí, eso es seguro, no podía ser otro lugar. El Hacedor le había enviado las visiones, la persona que busca debe estar aquí. Quien evitará que la guerra destruya este mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí vemos cómo los eventos y personas son descarrilado del canon en esta historia. Si tiene sugerencias dejen su comentario.


	4. Highever parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousland da un pequeño paseo por Highever y se revela quién es su contactó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poseo Dragon Age ni sus personajes solo está historia. No mucho en este capítulo solo algo ahora no perder la práctica.

* * *

Aidan II.

Aún en su despacho Aidan solo podía imaginar la cara de su "amigo" al enterarse que su nuevo cliente es de hecho alguien de alta reputación e importancia. Posiblemente quiera cobrar el doble... O triple.

-"Je, solo quisiera ver su cara cuando se enteré"-.

En ese momento Lys, su empleada elfa, entro por la puerta con una charola con comida.

-"Mi señor, el almuerzo"-. Dijo ella con seguridad y confianza, algo que marcaba la diferencia entre sus iguales de alta cuna.

-"Gracias, recuerda que tienes la tarde libre"-. Le dijo mientras conducía la platería hasta su escritorio.

-"A usted Mi'Lord"-. Respondió ella haciendo un medio arco.

Sin más que decir salió de el despacho mientras el joven Cousland comenzó a comer.

Entre mordiscos, cálculo el precio total de transportar un carga de roble hasta Denerim; Aunque técnicamente están cerca, la ciudad Primis corta el paso obligando a las personas que vienen desde el norte y el este a usar botes en el río que pasa por debajo de él estrecho. Estas personas debían pagar cada vez que entran en propiedad de un lord, por lo que muchos se arriesgan en las montañas.

Ellos poseían parte de los botes por lo que podían pagar para transportar la madera a Denerim pagandole a Arl Kendell (Urien por suerte y no su hijo Vaungh), aún así sería mejor tener un acceso directo aunque sabía que sería imposible.

-"En fin, a concentrarse en cosas posibles e importantes"-.

Tomo los documentos que demostraban el avance de las elferias gracias a las técnicas usadas recientemente. Además debía visitar cierto lugar importante.

* * *

Caminando hasta los barrios rojos Aedan saludo a muchas personas. Bien, para muchos esto sería un escándalo si alguien de la alta sociedad lo descubriera...si fuese un secreto. Aedan era conocido como una persona que no le diría no a alguien que necesite verdadera ayuda: mendigos, prostitutas y sus hijos, elfos.

El era consciente de que la criminalidad no podría solo irse y ya; por lo que comenzó a dar ayuda a las personas de los barrios marginales con tal de que estos le informen de cambios importantes.

Es gracias a ellos que logró encontrar a su amigo para que le ayude con sus "envíos" a Nuevo Denerim.

-"Tal vez haga una visita a "Él Salón de Elsa" una vez que terminé"-. De dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la elferia

Doblando en una intercepción pudo ver la entrada de la elferia la cual era muy diferente de las que habían en Thedas; en vez de ser solo unas cabañas apunto de colapsar, se podían ver verdaderas residencias dignas de una familia.

El nuevo Highever era por mucho más moderno que el antiguo causando que el castillo fue visto como discordante en el paisaje. Aunque muchos de los objetos que habían estado ahí seguían siendo un misterio, todos se sentían cómodos con su residencias actuales.

Por lo que era obvio que habría una parte inconforme...

En la esquina izquierda había un grupo de personas en lo que sería llamada una protesta: eran personas comunes con ropa que delataban diferentes orígenes: panaderos, granjeros, un herrero y una hermana del canto.

Todos ellos gritaban que debía cerrarse la entrada tal como lo hacían en Thedas.

 _-"Tontos, eso no funcionará"-._ pensó él. Los recursos en este mundo les permitan a los elfos vivir de mejor manera y no podrían administrarse como antes.

Fue gracias a que usaba una capucha vieja que no fue detenido por los protestantes. El había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo rodearon para tratar de "aconsejar" a que lo cierre.

Al entrar en el "Barrio Elfo" noto como una buena cantidad de elfos se iluminaban al verlo. Eso lo lleno de orgullo, le hacía sentir bien.

Después de saludar y dar unas cuantas vueltas llegó a su destino. Una tienda de ropa la cual desmontaria la ropa Primis y usaría el material para crear diseños Thedanos.

-"Joven Cousland, un placer verlo de nuevo"-. Dijo el elfo detrás de la barra el cual parecía ser mucho más joven de lo que realmente era: pelo negro, piel clara y ojos verdes casi fosforescente. Su nombre era Neraloss y era tanto el dueño de este lugar como su contrabandista.

-"Neraloss lo mismo digo ¿tienes un minuto?"-.

-"...Si, claro"-. Respondió el dándose cuenta de la frase clave.

Después de poner un letrero con la palabra cerrado ambos se dirigieron a una habitación secreta en la parte de atrás donde varios artículos podía ser vistos.

-"¿El que sería?"-. Pregunto Neraloss mirándolo fijamente.

-"No que ¿Quién? Y eso seria secreto"-. Respondió el con un alto grado de respeto.

-"....Bien, ya envié a mi prometida para atar cabos. Así que estará bien"-.

Después de algo de regateo y promesas de no ceder ante los protestantes, cerraron el trató.

Justo cuando Aedan salía por la puerta una voz lo interrumpió.

-"Joven Cousland"- oyó decir a alguien con tono seductor y femenino a su lado en ese momento miro a un lado y noto a una joven elfa con ropa algo reveladora mirándolo fijamente.

Ella era hermosa; su pelo rubio atado en un bollo en la parte trasera de su cabeza y ojos verdes característicos de su especie, su piel tan blanca como la nieve. Su atuendo era como ya dicho antes revelador: un sujetador verde y lo que sería un pantalón semi transparente abombado que dejaban ver sus ropajes interiores.

-"A madame ¿Puedo ayudarla?"-. Respondió el de manera cordial con un leve tono sensual.

-"Si... No me siento muy bien ¿Cree que podía darme uno de sus chequeos?"- dijo ella con un tono "necesitado".

Quién era el para negarse a una mujer necesitada.

-"Por supuesto"-. Dijo el mientras la seguía hasta el salón.

Si, a veces era bueno ser él.

* * *

En una parte oscura de una taberna improvisada, se podía ver a un trío de figuras encapuchadas charlando con entre sí a través de susurros.

-"¿Y bien?"-. Pregunto uno de ellos el cual miraba con asco a su cerveza.

-"No aceptó"-. Dijo uno con un pesado acento Orlesiano el cual dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de hacer una mueca.

-"Tratamos de convencerlo... pero fue terco"-. Explicó el último antes de acerca su vaso a los labios antes de arrepentirse y ponerlo en la mesa.

-"Mmn"-. Exclamó la primera figura: -"Esto dificulta las cosas. Busquen al más joven y mantenlo, no me importa cómo, mercenarios, una puta con un daga o veneno"-.

Un silencio se posó entre los tres, dejándolos en la oscuridad.

-"Me refiero ahora"- siseo la primera figura.

-"¿Eh? Si, sí claro"-.

Y así ambos se retiraron sin hacer el menor ruido.

La última persona, se quedó ahí mirando la brea que le dieron llamándolo cerveza antes de dejarla en la mesa definitivamente, le mostraría a esa elfa lo que es un buen servicio. Acerca de esos dos... Serian útiles de una u otra manera.

 


	5. Highever parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan tiene que lidiar con más de sus deberes, así como descubrir cosas acerca del nuevo mundo que habita además de despedirse de su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poseo Dragón Age ni ninguno de sus personajes

Aedan se preparaba para salir de la habitación cuando un par de brazos lo sujetaron por la cintura y sentí a alguien apoyarse en su espalda, la responsable fue Mharna una chica que trabaja en este burdel.

-"Mi señor estamos aquí para servirle"-. Dijo ella antes de besarlo en la mejilla izquierda.

-"Lo se Mharna, lo se"-. Antes de poder devolverle el beso, el ruido de algo rompiéndose asi como un grito de mujer lo saco de su placentero estado y lo hizo endurecerse como guerrero.

Dándose la vuelta, noto que la chica elfa pelirroja tenía una expresión de miedo claramente desconociendo lo que pasaba. Se dio cuenta que algunas velas ya estaban encendidas, lo que indicaba que era tarde.

Bajando a él piso inferior, noto como una serie de 5 hombres extrañamente vestidos con atuendos que parecía ser una especie de abrigo marrón miraban a un hombre con traje de obrero en el piso el cual se agarraba el costado izquierdo.

-"Uhhgg... Yo solo le iba a dar un buen rato...”-. dijo el hombre tirado en el suelo entre respiraciónes.

-"¿Si? Bueno la chica dijo que no estaba interesada"-. Dijo el que parecía ser el líder; Un hombre de estatura alta con bastante músculo el cual parecía mirar a todos los presentes.

-"Es solo una puta elfa,  _Primis"-._ respondió el hombre tirado en el piso diciendo la última palabra como si fuese una maldición antes de recibir una patada en la cara que lo dejo inconciente.

Un silencio se apoderó de el lugar después de eso antes de el líder primis sonriera y dijese una frase que bien pudo ser un encantamiento: -"Yo invitó los tragos"-.

En ese momento dejó caer un par de bolsos en el mostrador causando que todos solo sonrierán y comenzaran a festejar.

El aparente líder se sentó en la barra y pidió lo que aparentemente llaman "Vodka" causando que el tabernero le respondiera que no sabía que era eso y le dijo que podía beber aguamiel o cerveza.

Esto pareció desinflar al viajero antes de que Aiden en su infinita curiosidad por saber cómo va todo se sentó a la par de él.

-"Fue muy amable lo que hicisteis por esa chica. Aedan Cousland"-. Dijo el mientras extendía la mano.

-"André Sokolov, miembro de el equipo de reconocimiento de Haley Town"- respondió el sacudiendo la mano del noble.

Aedan noto que André era alto y ancho con pelo gengibre y ojos café. Su atuendo era una chaqueta marrón y pantalones blancos además de unos extraños visores y un gorro con orejas flexibles y abrigadas. Lo más llamativo era su "Boomstick" en la espalda y un raro espejo negro en su muñeca.

En ese momento André tomó su recién servida cerveza y la bebió de un golpe solo para encogerse de hombros y decir que era lo suficientemente buena.

-"¿Y que los trae por aquí?"-. Pregunto el joven noble.

-"Solo venimos a tantear las aguas"-. Dijo el si darse cuenta que Aiden comenzaba a sudar mientras los clientes más cercanos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos. Al darse cuenta de su error el Primis explicó: -"No así, solo nos abriremos más al comercio"-.

Eso rápidamente calmo los ánimos de todos. Aedan noto como todos estaban posicionados de tal manera que podrían neutralizar a las personas en este lugar.

En ese momento noto como uno de ellos parecía desarmar una caja roja hecha de metal y vidrio con unos discos negros dentro hasta que una mesera lo comenzó a regañar.

-"Higgins no nos metas en problemas con los demás, arregla esa Rockola rápido"-. Amonestó André.

En ese momento el tan Higgins comenzó a arreglar dicho artefacto al mismo tiempo que tenía una competencia de miradas con la mesera.

-"Y que cuentan de nuevo nuestros amigos de otro mundo"-. Pregunto el Primis.

-"Lo de siempre"-. Explicó Aedan: -"Muchos se preguntan por qué no aceptan unirse a las reuniones del pequeño concilio"-

-"Bueno tal vez si no tratarán de forzarnós a una religión extraña y tratar de usar una autoridad que no reconocemos para tratar de entrar en nuestras ciudad estados....”-. aunque no había malicia en su voz era claro que era una queja a la actitud general de muchos líderes.

-"Buen punto"-. Concedió el joven Cousland: -"¿Y ustedes?"-.

 -"Lo clásico: alguna anomalía por aquí, un edificio de costado por allá, seres de pesadilla rondando acá. Nada nuevo"-.

Antes de que el pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, una serie de instrumentos soltaban una balada desconocida acompañadas de una voz que nunca había oído, fue en ese momento que noto que la caja que el tal Higgins había desarmado ahora tenía conectadas una serie de "sogas" amarillas a una caja negra con dos cosas que parecían trozos de metal haciendo contacto con dos pinzas metálicas.

-"Higgins ¿De dónde sacaste a esa batería?"- pregunto André en un tono que demostraba que eso no era algo extraño.

-"De un auto afuera señor"-. Respondió este con una sonrisa.

-"Lo que sea... ¿Y en qué estábamos?"-.

Desde ese momento hablaron de lo primero que venía en mente: política, tecnología (de manera unilateral), cultura y tradiciones, magia (de manera especulativa). Aedan aprendió acerca de cómo los Primis surcan el cielo dentro de vehículos voladores además de que su gobierno consiste en personas que son elegidas por el pueblo y no por derechos de nacimiento. Además de que ellos llaman a las grietas "anomalías" y cómo estás dezovan extrañas creaturas, objetos y personas.

Llegó el momento de despedirse, por lo que les informo que en caso de emergencias lo buscásen en el castillo dicho y hecho Aedan se fue buscar a Mharna para despedirse de ella.

Una vez llegó al castillo fue directo a su cuarto y se desplomó.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue una mezcla de emociones: Lo bueno sería que los Cousland saldrían de New Highever por primera vez. Lo malo sería que los Cousland saldrían de New Highever por primera vez.

-"Recuerda Cachorro, estás a cargo cuida a tu madre y este lugar"-.

-"¿Seguro que Oriana y Oren deben ir?"-. Pregunto el temeroso de lo que podría pasar.

-"Ellos deben ver el mundo en que vivirán ahora, además tal vez ella pueda olvidar por un momento la situacion con sus padres"-. Explicó su padre.

-"Bien ¿Y madre se queda por qué?"-.

-"Así evita que quemes este lugar"-. Respondió Brice Cousland con una sonrisa en su cara.

Una vez que se despidió de todos, los vio partir en un carruaje robusto en dirección de Iron Point para luego ir a Ruinas.

Fue ahí cuando lo golpeó el hecho de que ahora sería el encargado del castillo y que si algo pasaba el sería el responsable.

-"Bien, hora de visitar a Mharna"-.

En ese momento un sirviente le informo que había una mujer esperándolo en la entrada del castillo.

Cuando fue se encontró a su madre hablando con una pelirroja la cuál parecía vestir como una hermana Laica de la Capilla la cual al verlo le dijo:

-"Aedan Cousland eres el hombre que estaba esperando"-.

Eso sólo causó que su madre se escándalisara y le preguntaste quién es ella y a que se refería.

La visita a Mharna tendría que esperar.

 


	6. Highever parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan recibe una visita inesperada y descubrirá que su curiosidad acerca de los Primis le será extremadamente útil.  
> El héroe de River Dane se encontrará con alguien interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poseo Dragón Age ni sus personajes solo está historia y sus OCS.

Aedan abrió la boca para responder...

E inmediatamente la cerró.

El no tenía idea de estaba pasando, por primera vez estaba en una situación desconocida.

En la puerta de su residencia se encontraba una chica pelirroja vestida cómo si fuera a cazar con su arco. Dicha chica aseguraba que el Hacedor tenía una misión para ella y que el era parte importante de tal.

-"Eso...no era lo que imaginaba"-. Murmuró su madre lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por ambos.

-"Oh ¿enserio?"-. Pregunto Aedan con un tono serio: -"¿Y que esperabas?"-.

-"Oh, como si no supiera lo de tu y esa chica elfa"-.

Las mejillas de Aedan se volvieron rojas, antes de que decidiese,  _cambiar_ -ehh, volver al tema de la misión del Hacedor.

-"Así que...¿Cual es tu nombre?"-. Pregunto el causando que su invitada lo mirara con sus hipnóticos ojos azules los cuales parecían tornarse verde marino según el ángulo.

-"Leliana, y puedo asegurarte que lo que digo es cierto; El Hacedor me envió visiones, visiones donde tú, otros y yo nos dirigimos en búsqueda de la salvación de este mundo"-.

Okey...si lograba distraerla podría noquearla y dejarla en un lugar donde la puedan ayudar y...

-"O eso es muy interesante"-. Exclamó su madre: -"Aedan porque no la llevas a el comedor y le das del estofado"-. Con eso Leandra Cousland había terminado la conversación.

Dándose la vuelta, ella entró al castillo y se dispuso a cumplir con sus tareas de Ternya.

-"Así que estofado ¿Eh? Bien estoy famélica"-. Dijo la visitante antes de pasar por las puertas dejando a Aedan con la boca abierta antes de seguir en su dirección preguntándose qué acaba de pasar por las puertas.

* * *

En el comedor se podía comprobar que era cierto que estaba famélica, tres platos de estofado y ella estaba lista para hablar acerca de su misión.

Eligiendo el estudio de Aedan con un lugar seguro, ella comenzó a hablar:

-"Tuve estas visiones donde el Hacedor me advertía de una guerra, una como ningún Thedano haya visto, la tierra quedaba quemada y nada crecía mientras el aire se volvía veneno."-

-"Bien...pero eso como.."-.

-"Es por qué en mis visiones tu estabas ahí, junto a otros que te seguían a una pirámide de cristal custodiada por aves de metal más lejos de una aguja blanca que apunta a cielo"-.

-"¿Te refieres a la aguja blanca que había en Orlais?"-.

-"No..."- respondió de manera insegura: -"Esa más un monumento que otra cosa"-.

-"No quiero sonar incrédulo, pero ¿Sabes lo difícil que es creer esto?"-.

Dándole una sonrisa ella respondió: -"Lo se, se que es mucho pedir pero necesito- No, necesitamos que hagas este viaje, este mundo nos ha dado las puertas abiertas a nuestra gente y necesitaríamos evitar que sea destruido. Además aunque no creas aún, este viaje en necesario como noble en estas extrañas tierras."-.

 Ese era un buen punto aún así Aedan no se sentía como si realmente pudiese creerlo. Aunque él no era muy religioso, sabía lo suficientemente del canto como para saber que el Hacedor no intervenía en los negocios de los mortales y que la idea de que envíe visiones a alguien era difícil de creer...pero no imposible.

 Antes de que llegaran a un acuerdo decidió que lo mejor sería que ella descansará ylo hablarían más tarde. Sin más que decir, hizo que un sirviente la escóltara hasta una habitación de huéspedes.

Eso le dejo a Aedan un montón de preguntas: ¿Que debía hacer con ella? ¿Debía devolverla a la Capilla? ¿Debía consultarlo con su padre al volver? Había tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuesta.

-"Necesito un trago"-. Y con eso Aedan fue a buscar algo de beber en su estudio.

* * *

Algo acerca de la descripción de la "Aguja blanca" le molestaba en el fondo de la mente. Es posible que ya haya visto eso antes ¿Pero donde?

Sumergiéndose en los libros que hablan acerca de este mundo antes que el "virus" matase a millones, buscote entre aquellos que enseñaban sobre abrigos monumentos: Vio desde una torre de metal que tocaba el cielo hasta una que parecía inclinarse gradualmente. Sin embargo se concentró en las de esta región.

Al encontrarla se desanimo: la distancia entre el Castillo Cousland y dicho monolito era la misma desde Costa tormenta hasta Denerim... técnicamente hablando.

Por lo cual decidió que está era una empresa absurda...

Y aunque pudiese no lo haría...

Claro que de querer solo debería preguntarle a un Primis como André si si hay una manera. Hipotéticamente hablando claro.

Creo que iría al bar a ver si había algo para beber... Más fuerte.

* * *

Dentro de una habitación de hotel, Loghain aguardaba la llegada de alguien importante.

Había admirado Highever y como había sido reconstruido por su habitantes, era obvio que no seria igual algunos dirían que está mejor. Qué antes; con todas las calles...¿Cual era la palabra? ¿Pavimentada? Si algo así además de poseer edificios más ordenados.

Cómo toda ciudad habitada por thedosianos, ya había sufrido cambios: Los cables que cuelgan en los postes de madera ya han sido saqueados por su cobre y los...objetos que funcionan como carretas de metal ya han sido desmenusandos y convertidos en otras cosas, excepto las dudas negras hechas de un material parecido a la goma, eso solo sirve para apilárse como barreras.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpió por el ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta. Tomando su cuchillo de caza se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta. Hacedor que inventó más útil.

Ahí parado se encontraba un elfo el cual llevaba un ramo de flores, la señal de que él es contacto para el contrabando.

Abriendo la puerta Loghain dejo pasar al joven el cual se identificó como Neraloss. Descubrió que ya había enviado a varias personas y que en ese momento su contacto podría llevarlo a Denerim junto con otra persona pero solo si se apresura.

Después de darle 15 oros los cual actualmente se considera una fortuna, el joven le indico que debían tomar una balsa para llevarlo al otro lado del estrecho donde se reuniría con su contacto y otras personas que también planea acortar distancias. Eso debía hacerse esta noche antes del alba.

Cuando el elfo de retiro, el guerrero veterano se preparó para el viaje. Su mensaje era urgente y de gran valor:

-"Los Primis quieren una alianza"-.

Con eso el empaco más rápido.


	7. Anny Road parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loghain encuentra el lugar designado y se encuentra con su guía.

En la orilla del río cerca de Highever, se podía ver a un figura encapuchada caminar hacia un bote de remos humilde custodiado por un elfo.

-"He llegado con el resto del dinero"-. Dijo la figura encapuchada entregando un bolso al elfo.

Este lo abrió y miró el contenido: -"Bien, es lo que necesitaría para llevarlo"-

Ambos abordaron el bote y llegaron a la orilla opuesta del estrecho.

-"Cuidado mi Lord, desde aquí es terreno Primis"-. Dijo el elfo al llegar amarrar el bote a un árbol: "Mi contacto puede ser brusco pero cumplirá su objetivo"-.

La figura silenciosa solo lo miraba sabiendo que ni podía dar una opinión de peso.

Ambos caminaron por el bosque a través de la maleza. Después de caminar por unos minutos llegaron a una fogata con varias rocas reunidas alrededor del fuego en función de asientos.

-"Aquí mi Lord, este es el punto de reunión"-. Informó el elfo.

-"Gracias ¿Cual es tu nombre?"- pregunto la figura misteriosa.

-"Neralos"-. Con eso el se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-"...."-. La figura se acercó al fuego y se sentó en una piedra antes de quitarse la capucha revelándose como Loghain.

Loghain miro alrededor asegurándose de que nadie lo observaba.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, el pensaba en las repercusiones que su mensaje causaría; Por primera vez en la historia Ferelden no tendría miedo de la amenaza de Orlais, la fuerza de los Primis pararía cualquier fuerza militar no solo Orlesianos, Qun, Teviner...

Por fin el legado de Maric no tendría nada que temer.

El ruido de alguien caminando entre el follaje le alertó que de que ya no estaba solo.

Parándose mientras desenváinaba su espada tomo su posición de ataque.

-"Calma, solo vine a hacer mi trabajo"-. Oyó una voz con un acento desconocido.

Al darse la vuelta, vio al que supuso era un Primis de piel clara, ojos negros y que vestía un extraño sombrero. Usaba una camisa a cuadros roja y lo que ellos llaman pantalones azules.

El rasgo más importante era una de esas infames armas por los que son tan famosos.

-"¿Tú serás mi guía?"- pregunto el guerrero veterano.

-"Así como el de otros."- respondió el Primis mientras se acercaba a la fogata: -"Mi nombre es Jonas."-

-"Loghain Mac Tir."- Respondió.

No había no calor o amabilidad entre ellos, esto era solo un negocio. El que intentase algo gracioso moría.

-"Bien como sabes, no eres el único que desea ir a Denerim así que espero que no hayan problemas con los otros."- explicó el primis mirándolo a los ojos.

Dicho esto ambos partieron hacía el bosque el cual parecía encontrarse rodeado de una extraña cerca de metal.

 _'Debo llegar con Anora eh informarle rápidamente, antes de que los Orlesianos hagan algún movimiento "_   Pensó mientras seguía al Primis con el sombrero extraño.

Es un buen sombrero.

Con eso ambos comenzaron a caminar. El destino de Denerim dependía de él.

* * *

En el.. castillo de la familia real Fereldana, la reina Anora Mac Tir miraba los números en su informe de impuestos con un rostro sereno. Todos los que la conocían sabían que estaba feliz.

"Es más de lo que me imaginé." Ella sabía que debí adaptar las finanzas a esta nueva eventuaidad. Cobrar por vivir en la tierra a base del feudo no serviría en lugar donde la gente simplemente podría tomar un lugar ya existente y preparado.

Por lo que debía enfocarse en la seguridad.

El intento fallido de invasión de parte de los Orlesianos había encendido viejas llamas en los corazones de los ciudadanos por lo que ella y los demás Banns y Arls habían extendido su producción y reforzar el comercio entre las naciones como Nevarra y las Marchas Libres que fueron seriamente debilitados por la transición a este mundo.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la llegada un par de puertas abriéndose.

Al darse vuelta noto que ahí en la puerta se encontraba su criada Erlina la cual parecía sostener un mensaje en sus manos.

"Mi Lady" dijo ella antes de hacer una genuflexión y entregarle el rollo que sostenía en las manos.

Al leerlo se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de su esposo informándole que la persona conocida como "El tendero" había aceptado su invitación para verlo.

Cerrando el rollo, ella comenzó a pensar en su siguiente movimiento: El tendero era una figura siniestra con conexión entre las figuras más prominentes de la "Nacion Unida" de los Primis, el cual podría entregarles información acerca de las otras naciones y permutar acceso a lujos de esta tierra. Por supuesto, era como jugar con fuego; El no tenía lealtad a nadie y no representa la autoridad Primis por lo que era imposible saber si no les daría la espalda en caso de una guerra.

Por eso ella envío a su padre a buscar a... "Esa persona" para que lo hablará con las autoridades más accesibles.

Si tenía suerte ella no necesitaría de hacer ningún trato con los demonios.

Dejando de pensar en eso decidió seguir con su trabajo.


	8. Anny Road. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lohaig se encuentra con su compañeros de viaje y descubre que no será un viaje fácil.

Si Loghain era alguien difícilmente agradable, su guía parecía ser alguien alérgico a el contacto con otra personas.

Desde que comenzó la caminata el Primis apenas le había dicho dos palabras: camina y detente.

De no ser por el hecho de que el no había pagado completamente, es posible que lo abandonaría de inmediato.

"Llegaremos pronto. No te separes."

O sorpresa, el habla.

"Gracias por informar." Respondió Loghain. El se dio cuenta que el bosque estaba rodeado de extraños cables alrededor de los árboles, similares a los que se ve en las ciudades Primis. Posiblemente eran de gran importancia para ellos.

Unos metros más de caminar y ellos llegaron a un claro, el cual estaba rodeado de antonchas, dentro de esta de podían ver varias personas sentadas sobre rocas como sillas improvisadas.

"Saludos" dijo uno de ellos. Un joven aparentemente noble con un acento de las planicies de Las Marchas Libres: "También quieres ir a Denerim por lo que veo, siéntate y siéntete como en casa."

Si, en definitiva un noble. Solo ellos hablarían como si poseyeran el lugar. El tenía los ojos verdes y piel morena así como una barba pequeña. Sus ropas eran una reminiscencia de la moda Orlesiana en colores verde y azul.

"Me llamó Edward Freuss." Dijo el mientras ponía una mano en su pecho en forma de saludo: "Soy un comerciante y espero que tengamos buenas relaciones de negocios."

Ah, eso lo explica.

Una chica se levantó a la par de él aparentemente alentada por el comerciante a dar su historia. Vestía como una mujer humilde y su cabello está metido en una cofia blanca y llevaba una copia del canto de la luz bajo el brazo. Tocándose el pecho de la misma manera que el mercader dijo:

"Mi nombre Anna y vengo del Nuevo Lotherin. Planeo ir a Denerim y pedir que me dejen ir a las comunidades Primis para llevar la luz del Hacedor a ellos."

Esto último se ganó una risa seca y hueca de parte de su guía, el cual solo sacudió la cabeza y encendio un cigarrillo ignorando completamente la mirada molesta de la puritana.

Perfecto, lo que necesitaba...

En ese momento una figura encapuchada se levantó y se quitó la capa revelando que se trataba de un templario de piel morena y pelo corto

"Mi nombre es Barris y... Necesito llegar a la Capilla de Denerim lo más rápido posible." Dijo el levantándose de su asiento en forma ordenada y marcial. Cuando el volvió a sentarse, Loghain notó cómo la tal Anna lo miró espectante, casi como si quería que "forzará el amor de Andraste" en el pecho del Primis con una espada. Afortunadamente eso nunca paso.

Casi tímidamente una chica elfa se levantó, tomando un respiro primero para calmarse, ella habló: "Me llamo Kallian Tabris y voy a Denerim por asuntos familiares."

La chica elfa tenia un pelo rubio casi blanco y ojos verdes. Lo más llamativo era su bronceado además de vestir, como todos los elfos de ciudad, un atuendo Primis que concistia en pantalones azules de lona y una camisa blanca semi-ajustada.

No se perdió el hecho de que el comerciante comenzaba a verla como si fuese una puta de burdel. El sabía que esa chica no sería presa de nadie. Su forma de andar y pararse era la de un combatiente de calle, no algo que un niño rico quisiera enfrentar.

El último de ellos parecía ser el más sospechoso: un enano vestido con una armadura de alta calidad y un hacha de guerra el cuál se veía recientemente usada. La barba de el enano era rubia y trenzada mientras parecía tener una sonrisa pícara.

"Mi nombre es Delgo." Dijo con una voz tersa: -"Y estoy en una misión de exploración de parte del rey Aucand para recopilar información."

¿Acaso el solamente dijo que es un espía?

Esto no pareció caerle en gracia a su guía ya que rápidamente se enderezó mientras miraba al enano.

"Calma." Dijo el levantando las manos en señal de paz: "Solo es para ayudar en el comercio."

Esto de inmediato desactivo la situación antes de que pasará a más causando que todos se relajen.

"Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Pregunto el comerciante haciendo la pregunta que todos se hacían.

"Ahora dormirnos." Contestó el Primis directamente mientras sacaba unas extrañas bolsas de entre un par de arbustos. Las lanzó una por una a todos hasta que solo quedo una en su mano y comenzó a extenderla.

Rápidamente, todos hicieron lo mismo. Descubrieron que eran suaves y del tamaño de un hombre.

Cuando vieron a su guía dentro de él, descubrieron su función: bolsas para dormir.

Más rápido de lo que alguien de su edad debería el se había quitado parte de la armadura y se había metido dentro de dicha bolsa sin pensarlo dos veces.

Casi de inmediato, oyó a Anna recitar el cantó lo cual pudo o no causar que su guía decidiera alejarse de el círculo que habían formado.

Cuando todos estaba dormidos a excepción de él. Miro las estrellas y noto que no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, había diferencias entre las estrellas de Thedas y la de esta tierra? Tal vez nunca lo sepa.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó con una sorpresa desagradable para el; Aparentemente el guía tenia una discusión con la Prudente por alguna razón al mismo tiempo de que señalaba al templario.

"¿Pero qué pasa?" Se pregunto a sí mismo. Inmediatamente tuvo una respuesta.

"Es por el Canto de la Luz." Explicó la elfa: "Ella quiere empujárselo por la garganta y quiere que el el templario la apoyé."

"Oh. Y que dice él?"

Con una sonrisa ella explicó: " Que no recuerda haber pedido por ningún Hacedor y que dejase de molestarlo."

Las personas que digan que en ese momento Loghain río estarían mintiendo.

"Ustedes superficiales siempre discuten así en las mañanas?" Vino la voz del enano.

"No" respondieron ambos. Y así se dispusieron a buscar su desayuno.

* * *

 

Resulta que al final no sería necesario ya que su guía había escondido "comida de preparación rápida" en un árbol cercano.

El jamás admitiría que quedó sorprendido con el hecho de solo poner agua caliente en varios vasos blancos y esperar tres minutos, tendrían una delicia culinaria.

La elfa los devoro y el enano casi los estudio.

Los otros tres parecían ir desde disgusto hasta incredulidad y miedo. Era casi gracioso como el templario los veía como si fuesen algo creado con magia de sangre.

El decidió que viajaría con la elfa y el enano.

* * *

Como se esperaba, tanto el comerciante, la prudente y el templario gravítaron entre sí, hablando de lo mucho de que los Primis necesitaban ser guiados o algo así.

Mientras el se distraía hablando con el enano y la elfa, la cual parecía haber notado las miradas que le enviada el comerciante. Justo cuando parecía que ella usaría la navaja en la parte trasera de su camisa, algo sucedió.

Frente a ellos, un grupo variopinto de personas se encontraban ante ellos: 2 templarios, dos magos y si el no se equivocaba, tristemente, un Maleficar.

"Hola." Dijo uno de los templarios con la voz insegura, sin saber que hacer en esta situación: "Mi nombre es Cullen y estamos en negocios templarios.

En ese momento su guía desenfundó su arma y dijo: "Mi nombre es Jonas y tienen 15 segundos para terminar sus negocios y salir de aquí."

Bueno resulta que no seria un viaje aburrido.

 

 


	9. Anny Road parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro fortuito pone a Jonas al límite mientras un nuevo peligro se alza en el horizonte.

Jonas realmente odiaba su suerte en este momento. Una par de templarios se encontraban frente a él en lo que sería una situacion de ejecución a un tipo que parecía que solo sostenía una navaja como único medio de defensa, mas sin embargo algo en la apariencia de este tipo le decía que había más de los que podía verse.

-"¡¡¡Apóstata!!!"- dijo la mujer prudente antes de caer al piso desmayada.

-"¡¡¡MALEFICAR!!!"- grito el el templario de su grupo mientras desenváinaba la espada.

-"Atrás." Dijo el otro templario de pelo rubio y barba incipiente: -"Es peligroso."-

Para ese entonces Jonas ya había apuntado su arma a la cabeza del tipo y era solo sus nervios lo que evitaba que su dedo apriete el gatillo.

Un rápido vistazo más allá de los caballeros, vio a los otros dos magos los cuáles parecían estar bien con lo que iba a pasar. Noto que uno era una elfa con peinado de cepillo y el otro un humano con el pelo hacia atrás.

-"Cuidado."- Advirtió su último pasajero causando que Jonas mirara a él mago el cual se había cortado la muñeca izquierda y le apuntaba con la otra con la palma abierta...

Y nada. Tanto el chico como los testigos se quedaron viendo en horror el peligro que nunca vino.

Antes de que el alguien pensará en hacer algo, Jonas apunto su rifle a la cabeza del chico y apretó el gatillo.

**POW.**

Con un ruido ensordecedor, la cabeza del chico explotó como un melón maduro, causando que los demás reaccionarán de manera diferente:

Los templarios inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto, la elfa aparentemente comenzó a rezar, el enano dio un silbido, el viejo guerrero solo asintió enigmáticamente y la prudente se despertó solo para volver a desmayarse.

Curiosamente los otros dos magos tenían la reacción más graciosa: su quijada podría tocar el piso y parecía que se les había aparecido Jesús.

En ese momento un trío de templarios salió de la maleza y unos de ellos que parecía ser el líder ya que no llevaba casco se acercó a él llamado Cullen y pregunto:

"¿Están todos bien?"

-"S-Si comandante Gregoir. El Primis mató a él Maleficar antes de que dañarse a alguien."- dicho esto, el comandante pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de el grupo de Jonas, al cual se le acercó."-

 -"¿Tu hiciste eso?"- pregunto con ojo crítico.

-"¿Y que si así fuera?"- respondió Jonas artandose de todo esto.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a él Comandante Gregoir?"- Exigio unos de los cabeza de balde.

-"¿De que o que?"- respondió un irritado Jonas: -"¿De hablarle a un anciano de una orden sin autoridad que sigue a un dios en el que no creó? ¿Y que si lo hago?"-

Antes de que el caballero desenvaine su comandante hizo una seña de que no atacará.

-"Solo quiero saber si lo hiciste."- dijo el tal Gregoir con un tono conciliador: -"También si podrías acompañarnos y responder que hacías aquí."-

-"Te respondo: Si, no y no es asunto tuyo."- con eso el dejo claro cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, el comandante hizo una señal que aparentemente significaba que se retiran. Todos los templarios lo hicieron incluidos lo magos que parecían haber salido de su transe.

Ninguno miro hacia atrás, ni siquiera al cadáver en el piso.

Cuando vio a sus cargos supo que habría preguntas.

-"Estoy muy sobrio para esto."-

* * *

Dentro de una habitación oscura el ruido de respiración pesada indicaba la existencia de al menos una persona en ella.

Esta persona era de hecho un hombre usando un traje de protección ambiental el cual sostenía de manera temblorosa un arma 9mm.

-"Aquí Ryan ¿Donde esta mi extraccíon?"- pregunto el con su radiocomunicador antes que el ruido de alguien golpeando una puerta repetidas veces lograse asustarlo.

-"¡¡¡ALEJATE!!!"- dijo el antes de vaciar todo el cartucho de su arma en dirección a la puerta.

El ruido paró, causando que la persona usara su comunicador de nuevo: -"¿Aquí Ryan ¿Alguien puede oírme?"-.

Silencio. Llegados a este punto decidió recargar su último cartucho.

-"oh dios, oh dios, oh dios."-

 Usando eso de mantra y sosteniendo su arma como si fuera su cruz, Ryan esperaba que su radio emitiera sonidos de respuesta.

El ruido de la madera de la puerta desgarrándose le indico que el tiempo se le acababa. Mirando hacia atrás se dio cuenta que había una ventana...

De un segundo piso.

Recordando los últimos segundo de vida de sus compañeros decido probar suerte volando.

* * *

Si el viaje había sido molesto, ahora era insoportable.

La prudente había decidido pregonar el " _milagro del Hacedor"_ a los 4 vientos, alegando que esa era la prueba innegable de que los Primis debían recibir su luz. Misteriosamente el templario no había dicho ni pío. Quien si había hablado hasta por los codos había sido el comerciante apoyando a los delirios de la mujer.

La elfa y el anciano se veían de hecho felices como si hubiesen encontrado oro mientras el enano solo se encogió de hombros.

Por fin después de 5 días de viaje al fin veían el pueblo donde se alojarán y esperarán a la contrabandista que lo iba a meter a la ciudad.

-"Llegamos, desde aquí nos despedimos. Yo solo estaré en el pueblo para descansar."-

-"No puede hablar en serio."- dijo la prudente: -"Usted debe venir con nosotros para ser presentado ante la alta madre Dorothea."- ella se cruzó de brazos mientras el comerciante se ponía a su lado. Ambos miraron a su lado esperando el apoyo del templario.

-"Por el hacedor ya basta."- rugió el anciano guerrero: -"Es obvio que este hombre no tiene ningún interés en los asuntos de la Capilla y no podemos obligarlo a ello."-

Aparentemente el no era el único exasperado por la actitud de los dos frente a él.

-"El tiene razón"- secundo el templario para sorpresa de todos: -"Como defensor de la fe reconozco que no tengo autoridad sobre este hombre y por lo tal no levantaré mi espada contra él."-

Esto dejo en shock a la prudente y el comerciante el cual comenzó a retroceder lentamente al no tener el apoyo de una espada contratada.

La prudente trato de decir algo antes de tragarse sus palabras.

El resto de viaje al asentamiento fue más cómodo que nunca.

* * *

Hogar era lo que Jonas solo podía imaginar que sería un pueblo del viejo oeste: con su bar, sus forajidos y diligencias.

En este sitio uno podía encontrar lo productos de los "viejos tiempos modernos" así como una colección de Últimis de todo tipo: desde elfos de ciudad hasta refugiados Teviner pasando por los Tal-Vashtok.

Todos podía vivir aquí siempre y cuando recordarán algo: Los 5 grandes mandan.

Cada uno de ellos eran:

Ophelia La Dama del Juego; dueña de toda casa de apuestas y burdeles. Trata de estáfarla y ella enviara a sus muchacho tras de ti. Antes solo una elfa prostituta, ahora dueña de una quinta parte del lugar.

El predicador; El líder de la iglesia y guía espiritual de los Primis y algunos Ultimis según los rumores.

El tendero; un maestro en las finanzas que tiene la mitad de Denerim en su bolsillo. Nunca nadie lo ha visto.

Samuel; un hombre que representa a él gobierno y permite que este pueblo no sea olvidado por las personas en el poder. Gracias a él tiene agua potable y electricidad y ayuda civil en caso de emergencias.

Y claro el Sheriff; una persona que hace cumplir con la ley de manera brutal. Incorruptible, ni siquiera Ophelia se pone en su camino.

Si este sitio no era el borde entre el nuevo y viejo mundo nada lo sería.

-"Jonas."- dijo una voz femenina llamando su atención.

Corriendo hacia el era una chica que apenas había pasado la pubertad; Su pelo teñido de violeta pálido y ojos azules así como su cara ovalada ganaba la atención de cada hombre en su grupo. Vestía una falda morada con relieves en forma de rosas y una blusa blanca con escote el cual hacía poco para esconder sus pechos.

Pegándose a uno de sus brazos, ella le pregunto: -"¿Me extrañaste?"-

-"No"- dijo el en tono seco antes de sonreír.

-"¿Hiciste tús tareas?"- preguntó el rápidamente.

-"Si"- respondió ella con eso ambos fueron a buscar su casa mientras el resto del grupo observaba asombrados el cambio repentino de personalidad de su guía.

-"Si bueno ¿Quién tiene hambre?"- pregunto el enano causando que los demás buscarán un lugar donde hospedarse.


	10. Mahariel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un par de cazadores Dalish se topa con un extraño Primis que será clave para el juego de poder entre Ferelden y Orleais.

El bosque siempre había sido su más grande aliado; Refugiandolós y proveyendo el alimento. Su pueblo nunca deja la protección del bosque al menos que sea necesario, así evitaban a los Shemlems y sus ciudades.

Ahora ya no tienen esa opción.

El bosque aquí está separado y carece de las curvas de los creadores, casi parece que el Lobo acecha a cada paso que dan ..

"Mahariel, concentrarse". Dijo un elfo de pelo rubio y ojos cian el cual apuntaba con su arco y flecha a uno de los ciervos.

"Lo lamento Tamlen, solo no me gustó que tengamos que estar tan cerca de las ciudades shemlems". Respondió el otro elfo con ropa de cazador.

El otro elfo tenía pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás con ojos azules y un conjunto de cazador Dalish. Su arco era de madera negra y tensó grabados en la antigua lengua Elvhen.

"Lo sé, pero el ciervo aquí es escaso y la mayoría se esconde cerca de las tierras de los" niños de esta tierra ". Respondió el elfo conocido como Tamlen sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

"No tienes que recordarmelo, tal vez si buscamos más cerca de la ciudad abandonada encontremos algo de carne de oso". Respondió Mahariel antes de disparar su flecha.

El tiro fue directo al desprevenido animal, el cual solo pudo mover su cabeza antes de caer al suelo muerto por acción de la flecha silenciosa.

Ambos hombres se miraron antes de sónreirse entre ellos. La caza iría bien a este paso.

En el momento en que salieron del bosque para entrar al claro donde se encuentra el teatro del clan, fueron interceptados por otro cazador.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunte Mahariel al ver a otro de su clan tan alterado.

"Es Merrill". Respondió el: "No la encontramos".

Rápidamente, Tamlen, supo dónde buscar: "En ese edificio de cristal".

"Eso parece". Mahariel amaba a Merrill como una hermanita pero recibiría unas cuantas palabras de su parte. Ambos marcharon hacia la dirección del único lugar que llamaría la atención de un mago como ella.

* * *

Entrar a una ciudad Shemm era tabú, entrar a la ciudad Shemm de otro mundo era ... Bueno aún no habían decidido por era obvio que no serio algo bueno. Estaban rodeados de edificios de piedra blanca y carrozas de metal, las cuales descubrieron no moverse con magia.

Todo este lugar para ellos era antinatural y opuesto a sus creencias, este es el coto de casa de Fen'Harel.

"Ojos abiertos". Dijo Tamlen: "A los shemlems les encanta atacar por la espalda apoyados por los oreja de cuchillo".

Mahariel asintió, no estaría emboscado como su padre y no permitiría que shemm posará su mando sobre uno de los suyos.

El sonido de una voz cantando en el bosque llamo su atención causando que ambos se quieen y preparen sus arcos y flechas.

Usando lenguaje de señas ambos se acercaron a una esquina de donde aparecerán la voz, la cual sería ser femenina y con un tono conocido.

En efecto; al doblar la esquina, vieron a su amiga de la infancia en medio de un círculo de invocación tratando de pedir consejo a los espíritus en el  _más allá._

La elfa en cuestión tenía pero negro peinado hacia atrás y cortado a nivel del cuello además de tener una sonrisa eterna en la cara.

Al verlos los saludo.

"Mahariel, Tamlen". Dijo ella no viendo el problema en que estaba.

"Merrill". Dijo tamlen calmadamente: "Sabes que no puedes alejarte del clan así".

Con una mirada culpable, ella asintió pero rápidamente sonrió cuando apuntó a una dirección aparentemente aleatoria: "Conocimiento a un amigo. Estaba solo hasta que lo encontré y me dio un mapa con varias veces importantes". Luego les mostramos un mapa hecho de un material desconocido y con colores brillantes.

Oh no. Solo hay un tipo de persona que necesita un mapa de esa clase.

"Primis". Escupió Tamlen antes de arrebatar el mapa de manos de la maga, Mahariel tuvo que evitar que rompiera sin que la custodia lo viera.

Nunca supo por qué pero por alguna razón Tamlen odiaba más a los Shemlems de este mundo que a los de Thedas.

Sintiendo que lo mejor era atar cabos le pregunto a Merrill si los acompaña al edificio de cristal. La sonrisa de esa chica nunca le dio tanto miedo antes.

* * *

Si Mahariel debiera describir el edificio frente a él sería solo con una palabra: Inmenso.

Alto llegando casi hasta las nubes y recubierto de espejos; tan grande que lograría poner en vergüenza a todos los templos Shemlems que ha visto. Lo cual no dice mucho realmente.

La primera vez que lo vieron fue buscando miembros dispersos de su clan, siendo Merrill la única que propuso que lo investigarán.

"¿Aquí es? Pregunte incrédulo También, era obvio que por su tono de voz le tenía dificultades para creer que Merrill había si quería podido entrar al lugar.

"Si" dijo la voz de Merrill con su eterno asombroso infantil: "Lo conocí mientras estaba parado afuera en la lluvia". 

"Y te dio el mapa ¿Así nada más?" Sabía que la pregunta sonaría estúpida y la expresión de Tamlen lo confirmaba. Era imposible que no le pidiese algo a cambio.

"Ah, no. Me dijo que a cambio quería información del Más allá." Respondió la única maga del trío: "Algo acerca de que la información es poder."

¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Información? Cómo la que sacarías de un libro o le preguntaría a su Custodia. Si, sabía que la mayoría de los clanes valoraban la información acerca de su pueblo y harían cualquier cosa por ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de las puertas del extraño edificio; saliendo de ellas había un Shemm vestido con esos pantalones azules y una capucha que solo le llegaba hasta la cintura la cual era de un extraño color verde y cubría su cara.

"Merrill." Dijo el con una voz que revelaba que de hecho el era más joven que ellos. Es casi un niño.

"Oye.... ¿Cómo te llamas?" Respondió su amiga mientras agitaba la mano en su dirección.

"Eso no es importante." Dijo el antes de acercarse y abrazarla- o lo intento hasta que Tamlen le apuntó con una flecha.

"Eso es suficiente Shemm." Dijo el tensando la cuerda de su arco: "retrocede."

Mirándolo como si solo fuese un problema menor el Shem solo dijo: "¿Tamlen? Me imagino. Merrill ya me habló de ti."

En ese momento Tamlen parecía querer ser un mago para quemarlo con la mirada.

"Pero eso importar lo importante es que tengo un regalo para ella." Dijo el sacando algo de su bolsillo. Rápidamente ambos cazadores prepararon sus navajas, antes de intentar un movimiento notaron como el objeto en cuestión era una caja negra la cuál tenia extraños símbolos en ella.

Sin poder evitar su curiosidad, Mahariel: "¿Qué ese eso?"

Como si el Shem notará su presencia hasta ahora lo miro antes de hablar: "¿Solo una pequeña ayuda para que encuentren un lugar agradable?"

"¿A cambio...?" No podía ser por el bien de su corazón.

"A cambio de información del... Más allá, claro." Respondió él como si fuese la cosa más obvia: "La información de primera mano de un mago que no esté influenciada por la capilla o el Imperio Teviner es asombroso."

Con eso Tamlen hizo la pregunta más importante: "¿Quien eres?"

En eso el Shem le respondió: "Llámame Tendero y la información es mi negocio."

Con eso los 3 Dalish no sabían que hablaban con uno de los Primis más importantes de la historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tendrá influencia en West to East, The Dark Toser y el RPG Rift.


End file.
